Five Am Breakfast Club
by r'n'rb
Summary: We should do this more often...' She smirked 'You mean bail me out of jail?


Story: The 5am Breakfast Club

Author: Ani

Characters: Veronica. Piz ( Piz centric)

Pairings: hints of Viz

Summary: "We should do this more often" She offered a wan smile. " What you mean bail me out of jail?"

* * *

He watched, mildly interested , as she toyed with her food, stabbing a potato with her fork and then letting it drop, only to repeat the process again and again.

As if sensing his eyes on her she looked up and glared, violently shoving ketchup covered spud into her mouth in the same motion.

" wut ? iind omt'ing articu-eir-ly inter-es-ting aboo't eee ight ow?"

A few potato crumbs made their way out of her mouth as she spoke something completely incomprehensible, her mouth overly stuffed with a deep fried breakfast.

He smirked, only she could make that particular action remotely attractive. He took a sip of his coke before speaking, he didn't want to be smiling but he could feel his eyes laughing regardless of his wants. Something about being with her made him unable to frown.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that Mars. Care tell me again, possibly in English this time ? I never was one for foreign languages. Although I probably should be, there's been this great reggae/rock fusion surge down in South America and investing in some Portuguese or Spanish might actua…."

He trailed off and looked to his plate, he was rambling again. A bad habit according to his teachers and his last girlfriend but he didn't mind it that much, thoughts came to him as he was speaking and he never thought not to say them.

It was his turn to feel eyes on him and he raised his gaze to find a smirking Veronica, do doubt on the verge of rolling her eyes.

But she spoke amicably without any sarcasm; she had been around him enough not to bat an eyelash at his mile a minute rambles.

"I was wondering why you had been staring at me playing with my food."

His cheeks grew embarrassingly warm, and he turned his attention to his half eaten muffin. Being vegetarian meant a limited selection of food to choose from when dining at a McDonalds.

Several minutes were passed in a companionable silence as they both focused on finishing their respective fast food breakfasts. It had been a long day and that was saying a lot considering it was still so early that he had been surprised to find a restaurant open let alone severing. A smile worked its way onto his face again, what an odd, odd day.

He glanced at her again and he felt his breath hitch. She was beautiful, it should hardly a surprise him anymore, now that he was spending more and more of his free ( and previously scheduled) time with her and yet somehow she always managed to take his breath away. Even now, with her hair slightly mussed and a ketchup stain on the shirt she have been wearing the day before, truly, truly, beautiful.

He felt like laughing at the mushy quality of his thoughts, in fact he felt like laughing at the absolute insanity of this morning in general and the fact that they were now sitting in an otherwise empty McDonalds, eating tasteless food and wearing last nights clothes.

Giving in to his urge he let out a chuckle, which only grew into a full fledged laugh at the way she narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"Care to share it with the rest of the class Piznarski?"

Still chuckling he obliged her.

"I'm sorry, of all the friends I expected to call me from jail and ask me to bail them out. Veronica you were last on the list.

She stabbed a lone potato and launched it at him off the end if her fork, she was laughing too.

"Shut up. We both know Lamb's had it out for me from day one."

He laughed again and then sobered a little.

"But seriously, it was okay right? There were no like, secret shackle wars or shower horror stories that are going to scar you and you know, make you seek therapeutic help later on in life?"

She grinned, the smile spreading lazily over her face like a cheshire cat that caught a canary.

"Piz, I was incarcerated for a grand total of seven hours. Seven hours which were spent in a holding cell with me on an uncomfortable bunker counting the ceiling tiles and eventually the thread count on that so called blanket."

Once again he found himself laughing, what was it about her?

"I know but still, Nancy drew in a jail cell…it just doesn't fit"

She looked at him for a moment, her gaze calculating. And then she spoke, her voice significantly quieter than before.

"Okay you are the first person to hear this but."

She leaned in over the table, he tensed at their closeness but held his place.

"I've never read a Nancy Drew novel in my life"

And there it was again, his low chuckle mixed with her sparkling mirth.

" You've never read a Nancy Drew book? But she's the most famous teen sleuth ever. Even I've read one or two, of course their kind of innocently removed from reality, what with idealized characters and what not. But I expected you to, I dunno, be overtly familiar with her stories"

She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

" Seriously"

He shook his head, smiling.

"Okay well now that I think about it, no, I don't think I could ever see you reading one- a mystery novel that is- you have enough mysteries on your hand without having to deal with the hair raising page turner kind"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You really are a dork Piz, you know that?"

He mock winced and placed a hand on his (rapidly beating) heart.

" I'm stung, and here I am bailing you out of jail and what not"

He received another eye roll in response and he stifled another laugh, choosing instead to sober a little.

"Why did you ask me?"

He elaborated at her questioning gaze.

"To bail you out, why did you ask me?"

He studied her reaction as she searched for an answer, she was always so guarded and it was always hard to gauge into what she was thinking.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably for a minute before shrugging in an ah-what-the-hell manner.

She spoke slowly.

" Because….because you wouldn't judge me for it. Even though this whole jail thing wasn't my fault anyways. But you wouldn't, I don't know, accuse me of being careless like my dad would and you wouldn't become overly protective like Lo- because I know you, and your not the type to judge a situation right from the get go. And…"

She shrugged her shoulders again, and he though for a moment that her cheeks looked pinker than usual but it could've been the light.

"And I don't know, I always seem to have fun when I'm around you"

He watched as she shrugged her shoulders again, it was forced casualness he noted and that made the happiness within him bubble up a thousand-fold. He felt his own cheeks burn and wondered why he had to possess that particular feminine quality.

"This is fun."

He grinned back at her, hoping his face wasn't as red as he felt.

"We should do this more often…"

She arched an eyebrow at this.

"You mean bail me out of jail? S'funny I never had you pegged as that type of person, but hey whatever floats your boat"

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

" Jail breaking aside it's been fun, and hey bailing you out was probably the most exciting thing I've done all month so no complaints on my end. What I meant was this…"

He swept his arm in a circle, gesturing to their surroundings.

She was skeptical as usual, but her eyes were laughing.

" a 5 am breakfast at a McDonalds?"

He rolled his eyes again, inwardly amused at their role reversal.

"It's like our own 'Breakfast club' here, except in the literal sense, not in the Saturday morning detention outcast detention sense."

She nodded slowly, her lips pursed.

"You know, I've never seen 'Breakfast Club' either"

He raised his eyebrows at this, more for show as he was not completely surprised, she had never struck him as the time to sit still long enough to watch a movie, let alone an old one.

"You, my friend have missed out on another pop culture classic. Whatever did you do during your teenage years?"

She opened her mouth, no doubt armed with a witty retort but he beat her to it.

"Wait don't answer that, you were out being super sleuth"

Her grin was answer enough.

" I think that you need to take a day off, a Saturday , and do nothing"

She made a noise of protest but he cut her off amiably.

"Absolutely nothing, no cases, no homework, no nothing but eat junk food and catch up on some sorely missed necessities. Cheesy movies, old records and a couple trashy magazines, what have you. Then call me up the next morning, we grab some breakfast and talk about nothing but pop culture nonsense for at least half an hour."

An annoyed grunt answered him but he continued with a smile.

"And then only then you get to go back and, I dunno slap some chain cuffs on the bad guy and ace your next criminology paper. Sound good?"

She pretended to think really hard before answering, slightly frowning although the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her entire act.

"It doesn't sound too torturous"

He winked

"atta girl"

It was five am, he was running on two hours sleep, he couldn't imagine that she was fairing any better having spent the night in a jail cell. But some how it didn't matter, not the stomachache from the greasy muffin or the fact that he would be sleeping through his next three classes, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was 5 am and already he was having one of the nest days of his life.

She grumbled angrily as she ran out of the parking lot which was currently the victim of a sudden downpour; her book bag was noticeably heavy, and her mood and her clothes were very, very damp.

Her spirits continued to darken as she tramped up the pathway to her fathers house, what a shitty, shitty day.

She spent another frantic minute in the rain searching for her keys and dropped them twice in her hurry to open the door. A package caught her eye upon the second key drop and she picked it up and appraised it with a mild interest before turning her attention to opening the damned door.

Finally inside, she placed the package on the counter top, where it sat idle for an hour as she pattered around, drying her clothes, munching on some leftovers from last night and she was just about to begin a thesis essay when the curious package caught her eye for the second time.

She undid it very carefully, in her position anything wrapped could either be a threat, evidence or a present. In the package was a brown wicker basket filled with those useless Styrofoam fillings and two objects:

A Nancy Drew novel and the Breakfast Club dvd.

A reluctant smile worked its way onto her face and her cheeks turned a dark pink, though no one would ever be witness to that.

And when her father called later on, informing her of a big juicy case , she simply said .

"Not today dad"

_"I think I'm in love  
But it makes me kinda nervous to say so  
I think I'm in love  
But it makes me kinda nervous to say so"_

_-BECK_

* * *

_Notes:_

_Just a little something that came to me from nowhere. To me if Piz and Veronica were ever to have relationship, their love would be a lot more subtle than LoVe. I'm not dissing LoVe though, I support both equally, I just write Viz because there isn't as much written about them. ( and I'm a Piz fan regardless of who he's with)  
_

_Please review _

_Please no anti-Piz flames . _

_-Ani _


End file.
